The present invention is directed toward carts and, more particularly, toward carts having coupling systems for interconnecting a plurality of the carts and/or connecting the carts to tow vehicles.
Carts are used in a wide variety of applications. In an industrial facility, such as an automotive manufacturing facility, carts are used to transport parts and other objects between different locations in the facility. The carts are often interconnected and towed by a motorized vehicle, such as a tow motor. Conventionally, an industrial type of cart has a coupling system that includes a tongue coupling apparatus mounted to an underside of the cart, toward the front thereof. The tongue coupling apparatus includes a tongue that is telescopically disposed in a mount secured to an underside of the cart. The tongue is movable between retracted and extended positions and has an outer end with an opening formed therein, or a coupling member mounted thereto, for engaging a hitch on a motorized vehicle or another cart. A locking mechanism is usually provided to lock the tongue in the extended position. Examples of tongue coupling systems are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,036 to Olson and U.S. Pat. No. 2,446,223 to Forney.
In order to use a conventional tongue coupling apparatus, an operator must typically unlock the locking mechanism by hand, pull the tongue out to the extended position by hand and pull the cart by the tongue to a second cart or a motorized vehicle. The operator must then lift a pin on a hitch of the second cart, or motorized vehicle, with one hand, while holding and guiding the tongue into the hitch with the other hand. The operator then releases the hitch pin to join the cart to the second cart, or to the motorized vehicle. All of these operations are typically performed by the operator while the operator is in a bent-over position. As can be appreciated, performing such operations, while in a bent-over position, is not ergonomically desirable.
Based on the foregoing, there exists a need in the art for a cart having a retractable tongue coupling system with improved ergonomic features. The present invention is directed to such a cart.